Face (Nick Jr.)
Face is an old mascot for the Nick Jr. franchise. He was avalible from 1994 until 2004, and many big things happened to him in his history. He appears in the 1990s and 2000s on the Nick Jr. block, he also appears on many Nick Jr. retail VHS tapes. He is also WorldWide to some countries. He had been voiced by: Chris Phillips from 1994 to 2002. Face had got a makeover on 2003. He appears in Promos in every old Nick Jr. (block) commercial break and retail VHS tapes. In the promos, he talks about himself, he does random fun things, he check out new things, he introduce his newest friend/guest, he talks about random things, he also talk about Nick Jr. characters (including: Little Bear), he also announces about what Nick Jr. friend is coming up next, and when it’s time to end the fun... he says: “goodbye” with a little twist. Though he got a new look in 2003 but he ended in 2004, he did made some special appreances on TeenNick’s NickSplat block (a.k.a. The 90s are all That, The Splat) 2 times, one for the 2011 New Year’s Eve party, and on a Easter-related video uploaded to the NickSplat’s YouTube video in 2016. Face maybe a plain ol’ face, but he has a lot of wisdom inside of him that build up kid‘s imagination and brains. Everyone did like Face, and it helped many kids. And Face is now in the popular culture. The Face Mascot is now in a popular culture, even as of now. They had been many fanmade Nick Jr. Face videos. History Once Nick Jr. started their main business in the 80s and 90s, their shows were great, but their branding wasn’t. So Nick Jr. to create a mascot that will go along with their new great branding, their wanted their mascot to be attractive to kids and help kids learn as they grow. The main idea for their mascot is that they want their mascot to talk to the kid and their point of view, so the kids can start communicating. So after learning about what mascot to make based on testing some kid’s point of view, they had came up with: “Face”. Face is an anagramic, creative, and funny male face that can do almost anything that can help kids to grow and learn more. Face is voiced by: Chris Phillips in the U.S.A. from 1994 ’till 2003. But then, he got a new look and new voice actor, the voice actor’s name is unknown for now. But there was many other voice actors that voiced Face in different countries. The first ever Face promo to debut ever was on September 5, 1994 on the Nick Jr. block on Nickelodeon. The promo is about Face talking himself, like: Welcoming you to Nick Jr., Himself being a funny face, happy face, blue face, red face, and many kinds of faces. The first “1994 to 1997” Face promos were animated by a Nickelodeon Animation Studio called: Nick Digital, the promos were kinda low budget, but people did like Face. Another thing, is that from 1997 to 1999, the Face promos were animated by an animation studio created by: Tony Caio called: Data Motion Arts (or: ”D.N.A. Animation” for short). At that time, the ”1997 to 1999” Face promos were animated by a Flash-styled animation software called: Animo (Now known as: Toon Boom), Animo was created by a British software company: Cambridge Animation Systems. Animo was also used for the Little Bear series from Season 1 until Season 4. So as for that, the Nick Jr. block and Face became a hit in the 90s. Face was also part of the Nick Jr. on CBS block on CBS in 2002 until 2004. In 2000, Nick Digital decided to animate the new Nick Jr. Face promos with a much better and cutting-edge animation that uses: “Ease Animation”. It still all went well. But in 2003, Face got a new look. He has a different style of animation, his eyes have more details, he has eyebrows, his mouth also has more details, he also has a chin, and his voice sounds like a DJ Rapper. And not only that, he can transform into anything a lot, and those random things can be the background of the promos. And the promos also have a transition at the beginning and/or ending of the promo. The promos were animated by: Vee-Pee Cartoons from 2003 to 2004. Most people didn’t like the new look of Face, but some did like the new look of Face. But in 2004, he had been replaced by: Piper O’Possum. Even though Face is not on Nick Jr. anymore, he might appear as a guest star or cameo on Nick Jr.’s sister channels or something like that. He did appear on: TeenNick a couple of times for the: NickSplat block (a.k.a. The 90s are All That, The Splat). He had first appear 2 times on: The 90s are All That block at: Stick Stickly’s New Year’s Eve 2011. The first one was when Stickly asked Face about how many minutes will Stickly get dipped in slime for 2012, Face answered: “90 minutes”, and then he did his infamous trumpet noise. In that promo, his background was a clock (the same one from the other Face Clock promo). The second one was when Stickly asked Face of what to say, he actually said something very mature (for the first time) about: “Growing a Pear.”, and then he did his trumpet noise. The second promo had Face still in a clock background. Voice Actors * U.S.A., 1994-2002: Chris Phillips, 2003-2004: N/A * U.K., 1994-2004: David Holt. * Latin America, 1994-2002: N/A. * Germany, 1994-2002: N/A. * Australia, 1994-2002: N/A. In popular culture * Ever since YouTube was created, they were many Nick Jr. Face parodys. One of them were YTPs, Fan animations, AMVs, etc. And as of now, one of those videos have gained: 100,000-5,000,000 views on YouTube as of now. * They had also been many social media profiles about: Nick Jr. Face, that talked about Nick Jr. Face stuff. * On April 25, 2017, A Twitter user from NYC, Jen Lewis, had posted a twitter post about her fan animation about Nick Jr. Face. Many people said to her that she had ruined their childhoods. Infact, NickSplat made a reply to her about the good feedback she did on the animation. * A famous fast food chain, Wendy’s, is best known for roasting people on Twitter. Wendy’s had made a tweet about imitating Face’s catchphrase. Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Nick Jr. Category:Characters not from Little Bear Category:Characters from a different universe Category:Characters